Current 3D content is based on a film source, which has a rate of 24 frame per second. Television broadcasts are at either a 50 Hz or a 60 Hz refresh rate. To convert a film source for television broadcast, there needs to be a frame rate conversion. This is typically accomplished by a frame rate conversion (FRC) process.
One way of performing FRC on a film source to a 60 Hz refresh rate is to use a 2:3 pulldown, in which a first frame is displayed twice and a second frame is displayed three times. This is repeated for each pair of frames in the film source. Because the frame rate for television is not the same as that for film, there is a motion judder problem (i.e., the viewer may notice that motion within the image is not smooth) introduced during the 2:3 pulldown.